


I Just Want You For My Own

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, they say, is all that you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You For My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Love Actually AU written for desiprincess.

**_Ten._ **

Eighteen years, Blaine smiled to himself as he changed into his pajamas. He and Sebastian had been together for eighteen years. Married for fifteen. They’d vacationed in Switzerland, Brazil, New Zealand, and Japan. Visited Sebastian’s family in France every few years. The honeymoon was spent touring the vineyards of South America.

They had two children and sometimes contemplated another one.

Blaine was the headmaster at the small, yet prestigious Dalton Academy— the school that both their children would be attending once they were old enough— and Sebastian was a financial analyst.

It was, theoretically, the life they had always dreamed for themselves.

 

**_Nine._ **

Sebastian had never expected it would be so easy for his own life to fall by the wayside. But somehow, over the years, it had. Kids, really, was what had done it. From the moment they first held their son, everything became entirely about him. When their daughter was born a few years later they agreed to give up on even pretending they had lives of their own.

The last thing that he thought he would let himself become distracted from was his husband. When they first got together Sebastian had spent every moment breathless just from the thought that Blaine had chosen him.

But between kids, and work, and his French politician sister who seemed intent on sparking World War Three, and the fact that he had to spend every other day with Hunter since his wife had passed away following a drawn out, exhausting battle with cancer, Sebastian knew it had been months since he even really thought of Blaine as someone other than a person who happened to be living in the same house and sleeping in the same bed as him.

Blaine forgave him, he knew. He understood that Hunter, who had very few friends in the area, needed Sebastian in ways their family didn’t. They’d been sitting together in the waiting room when Hunter emerged, looking shell shocked and scraped hollow. But just because he understood, didn’t mean Blaine didn’t miss his husband’s attentions. Sebastian felt it in the way Blaine wrapped around him as he collapsed in their bed, almost too exhausted to stay awake long enough to say goodnight and he heard it in Blaine’s sigh whenever he called to say he’d be home late again.

 

**_Eight._ **

Micah was the youngest teacher in the history department. He had only been a teacher for three years before interviewing at Dalton. Despite his lack of experience, Blaine had been thoroughly impressed. He had been hired practically on the spot with the assurance that he could come to Blaine for any guidance he needed.

It was an offer that Micah eagerly took advantage of. At least once a week he came by either to ask Blaine’s advice on something or sometimes just to talk.

Micah was funny, passionate, and more than a little good looking. And the way he looked at Blaine? Like there was no one else in the world he’d rather be talking to. And Micah looked at him not as a father, or a headmaster but as a man. As Blaine.

It made Blaine’s pulse stutter as he dropped his eyes, pretending not to notice. Pretending like it had no effect on him.

“So, this holiday party,” Micah asked as he lounged in the chair across from Blaine’s desk the day after the bulletin had gone out. “It’s for families?”

“Yes.” Blaine took a sip of the coffee Micah had brought him. Strong, but with a dash of hazelnut. A sweet treat for the middle of the day. “Well husbands and wives. Girlfriends. Boyfriends. Not children.”

“Of course not.”

“What about you? Are you dating some horribly muscled-man that’s overly fond of tight t-shirts or something?”

“No.” Micah’s lips curled up into a sinful smile. “And nothing wrong with clothing that’s a little snug.” He purred the word, appreciatively eyeing the way Blaine’s own button down clung to his body beneath his suit jacket.

“No. Nothing wrong with it.” Blaine repeated, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“And it’s in the Kaufman Gallery? Who knows what will be going on in all those dark corners.”

Blaine was saved from having to formulate an answer by a light knock on the door. “Ah, yes,” he jumped up, gesturing the woman outside in. “Angela, do come in. Micah and I were just finishing up.” He turned back to Micah. “That, um, should be good for now. Let me know if you, um, need anything else.”

He resolutely refused to notice Micah’s wink on his way out.

 

**_Seven._ **

It was after 11 and Sebastian was still at Hunter’s. A voice in the back of his head told him he should probably be heading home. Even if they lived in the same city it wasn’t as though they actually lived near each other.

“Sorry,” Hunter’s wavering apology cut through his contemplations, “that I have been keeping you from your family. I just…” he trailed off hopelessly. “I just don’t know what I’m doing.” His eyes had misted up again. “And Rosie… She’s just shut up in her room all day. And somehow being her step-father matters in a way it never did before.” Frustration and sorrow ebbed and flowed from his voice.

“This was never not going to fucking suck.” Sebastian reached across the island counter to help himself to a swig of Hunter’s beer. “But you should definitely check her room for needles. She could be injected heroin into her eyeballs for all you know.”

“She’s  _eleven._ ”

“So is Alex,” he muttered darkly, shrugging on his jacket. Alex was starting his rebellious stage and Sebastian was quickly understanding what everyone had meant when they had told him there was worst to come after they made it out of the terrible-twos with most of their sanity still intact.

“Alex isn’t injecting heroin into his eyes either.”

“No,” Sebastian sighed in agreement. “Probably just the veins.”

 

**_Six._ **

Two weeks before Christmas Sebastian and Blaine cut out of work early and together they braved the streets in search of the perfect gifts for friends and family.

This year Micah’s coy voice floated around Blaine’s head as he teasingly asked whether Blaine would be getting him anything.

He couldn’t say no, of course. Didn’t want to either. Some new pens maybe. The nicer ballpoint kind. Or a desk organizer. Anyone who had seen the state of Micah’s desk knew he needed it.

This year, Sebastian had drawn the short straw so it was up to him to find similar and appropriate gifts for their respective mother-in-laws. Why they couldn’t just do joint presents, like they did for their fathers, Blaine would never understand. But Sebastian insisted, each of them had to have a gift for both of their mothers. Since it was the only aspect of Christmas Sebastian was truly adamant about, Blaine never found it in himself to argue. 

While he waited for his husband, Blaine wandered around the store until he found himself in the jewelry section. Without meaning to, he was drawn to a beautiful Cartier watch and was musing over whether the strap would be too thick for Micah’s somewhat slender wrist.

“May I help you?” The sales assistant asked politely.

“Could I see that one?” Blaine pointed at the watch just to the left of the one that had originally caught his eye.

The assistant had just turned to get the key when Sebastian’s voice called out from behind him. “Alright. That’s over with. Let’s go find something for the little demons.”

Blaine whirled around and took an unconscious step away from the counter.

“What are you looking at?” Sebastian asked curiously, peering around him. “If only we hadn’t agreed to not spend too much on each other,” he sighed longingly at the watches. “Now let’s get moving. The less time we spend here, the more time we get our home to ourselves. I can just hear the quiet now.”

 

**_Five._ **

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Sebastian swore. He was running late for the kids’ winter recital and had absolutely no idea where he had put his car keys.

His phone beeped for the sixth time in ten minutes. No doubt Blaine asking him where the hell he was.

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” he muttered at it. Frantically he finished digging through his coat pockets before turning to Blaine’s.

His best bet was Blaine’s peacoat, thankfully left behind due to the unseasonably warm weather. He had been wearing it when he borrowed Sebastian’s car for a grocery run over the weekend.

“Ah-ha,” he cried at the unusually heavy pockets. He reached into the right hand pocket but instead of the metal of the keys he felt some sort of box. Curiously he pulled it out. He peered at the red box that looked like it must contain some sort of jewelry.

“Suck up,” he muttered fondly. About every other time it was Sebastian’s turn for the mother-in-law gifts Blaine switched out whatever he had chosen for Blaine to give his mother for something of his own.

He undid the clasp, expecting a bracelet given the size and shape of the box. Instead he found what was clearly a man’s watch. Carefully he lifted it up and examined the face, taking in the white gold case and the silvered open-work grid.

 _xx_ was engraved on the back side.  

Sebastian’s phone stopped beeping and instead began ringing shrilly.

“I’m on my way,” he answered as he shoved the box back into Blaine’s coat and retrieved his keys from the other pocket. “I couldn’t find my keys.”

“Did you check the table in the hallway. I think that’s where I saw them last.”

“Yeah,” agreed Sebastian, heart skipping in his chest. “Got buried under a scarf. I’ll be there soon.”

 

**_Four._ **

It was hard to say whether Blaine or Sebastian hated the annual Christmas parties more. Although it was easy to say whose party was worse. At Sebastian’s everyone stood stiffly in their suits, drinks clutched like lifelines in their hands as they made small chat about investments and what they thought the market would be doing over the next year while they pretended to remember the names of the people who worked in different departments.

At Blaine’s, at least, everyone did genuinely know each other. They caught up about families and actually enjoyed the open bar instead of relying on it to get them through the night.

“I suppose I should go do the rounds,” Sebastian sighed once the gallery was full and it seemed like everyone was there.

“Ever the dutiful husband,” Blaine teased. “Just be careful around Judith. She’s going through a divorce and gets a little emotional.”

Sebastian nodded, quickly swallowing the rest of his drink before he set of into the crowd.

Blaine hadn’t been alone for two minutes before he felt a hand on the small of his back and Micah’s voice whispered in his ear, “Merry Christmas.”

Blaine turned, not bothering to step back so their bodies’ were close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off Micah. Or would have if the temperature of the room hadn’t suddenly shot up by about 100 degrees.

“Merry Christmas,” he breathed. “You look good.” Not for the first time that evening, he took in Micah’s very well-fitted suit and the sultry-red tie he was wearing. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen much of you tonight.”

“I’ve been around,” Micah shrugged, eyes never leaving Blaine’s. “Standing under the mistletoe. Hoping to be kissed.”

“R-right,” Blaine swallowed heavily. “And your boyfriend-” he nodded at the man Micah had come in with who was awkwardly dancing surrounded by the interns.

“Not my boyfriend.” Micah reached out for Blaine’s wineglass, fingers brushing Blaine’s on the stem before gently pulling it away and finishing it off.

“Good. It’s good that you’re single then. Being single is good,” he stammered.

Micah smiled half mischievous and half fond. “As headmaster, you’re obligated to dance with everyone at the party, right?”

“Not obligated. But I certainly couldn’t say no to anyone who asked.”

“Well then,” Micah held out his hand, “what are you waiting for?”

 

**_Three._ **

Sleeping in was never an option on Christmas morning. Not with the kids running in and bouncing on the bed starting at the crack of dawn. On a good year they were able to convince them to climb under the covers and, if not sleep, at least lay quietly for an hour or two until at 7. After a hurried breakfast in bed (always prepared by Blaine) they all thundered down the stairs to open presents.

From there it was a hectic rush to get everyone showered and dressed before heading off to church. After that it was off to whatever hotel the Smythe’s were staying in that year for lunch before going to the Anderson’s for dinner.

“It’s Christmas, daddies!” Chloe smiled charmingly up at them. “Can’t we open presents now?” She was snug between Sebastian and her brother and, to her credit, mostly done with her breakfast.

“I suppose,” Blaine sighed heavily, teasing them. “If you’ve been very, very good this year.”

“We have Daddy, we have.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see whether Santa agrees with you.”

Blaine manned the camera as their children ripped through their presents. It was, he always insisted, important to document every single moment. Just so long as his ungelled hair was not part of that documentation. Sebastian dutifully collected the discarded paper.

Finally, with the kids completely distracted by their new toys, it was time for Blaine and Sebastian to exchange their gifts.

“I know we aren’t supposed to spend a lot on each other,” Sebastian said quietly. “But I saw it and couldn’t help myself.” From behind the tree he pulled out box and handed it over to Blaine, accepting Blaine’s gift to him in return.

“I might have splurged a little bit myself.”

Sebastian held off on opening his until Blaine was done exclaiming over his new wool jacket. When Blaine had finally stopped insisting that really, he shouldn’t have, Sebastian was tearing through the tissue paper of his gift bag, rooting around in it and pulling out a box with a gorgeous pair of cufflinks and an equally gorgeous scarf.

His mouth dropped into a surprised O as the fabric pooled in his lap. “They’re beautiful,” he said woodenly. He looked around, discretely checking beneath the tree for the watch he had found in Blaine’s pocket. “Thank you.”

Blaine beamed.

“We should,” Sebastian cleared his throat to keep his voice steady. “We should probably get these animals ready. I’ll, um, go make sure their clothes are ironed. You get them in the shower.”

 

 __ **Two.**  
  
They had met for the first time at a party hosted by a mutual friend. Sebastian had been waiting for the bathroom. Blaine bumped into him on the way to the kitchen.

It wasn’t love at first sight.

Blaine was in the delirious, early stages of another relationship and only had eyes for his boyfriend. And Sebastian only had eyes for Blaine’s ass.

They kept in touch, first by their coinciding circles and later on their own. Blaine’s perfect boyfriend turned out to be not so perfect and Sebastian realized that, maybe, at the end of the day, Blaine was a hell of a lot more than just a gorgeous body.

They started dating.

They started sleeping together.

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Whether it was sex, or just resting a hand against the other’s leg or on their arm. Fingers entwined or carding through hair. Always touching. Subconsciously most of the time and just because they could.

They got married. Neither of them was able to make it through their vows without choking back tears of happiness.

They had been so crazy, madly, desperately in love.

 

**_One._ **

It was the first moment they had vaguely alone in hours. The Anderson house was brimming with people- kids running around under foot, grandparents nodding off in their chairs, and everyone else wandering in and out of the kitchen and dining room.

 “There just seem to be more and more of us every year, doesn’t there?” Blaine said conversationally. He had only just escaped a conversation with Aunt Sylvia and Uncle Henry by spotting his husband across the room. “I haven’t had a moment to breathe since I got here.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied distractedly, subtly maneuvering them into the privacy of the breakfast nook “Can I ask you something?”

“We can’t leave yet,” he teased.

“No,” Sebastian shook his head in frustrated annoyance.  “I just need to know. What would you do in my position?”

“I don’t understand?” Blaine's eyes tightened in the corner like they always did when he was trying to figure something out.

“Pretend for a second that you’re married to an incredibly sappy, sentimental man.”

At this Blaine smiled, wide and happy.

“And pretend,” his husband continued, “that he bought a watch, with two Xs engraved on the inside. And on Christmas morning you discover he gave that watch to someone else. Would you wait to find out if it was just the watch. Or if it was sex and a watch. Or if it was love,” his lips curled around the word as he spat it out, letting it hang between them, “and a watch. Hypothetically speaking, what would you do? Would you stay, knowing that. Or would you say fuck it and leave?”

Blaine felt his knees buckle beneath him and had to grab onto the wall in support. “Shit, Seb. I’m so stupid.” He reached out his hand only to have Sebastian pull away.

“Yeah. You really are. And you’ve made me and my life seem pretty stupid too.”

“Baby, I-”

“Sebastian!” Cooper’s voice ricocheted around the room. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. It’s not very becoming of you, dear brother-in-law.”

“Just trying to have a moment alone with my hubby,” he leered, all the strain from his face suddenly wiped clean.

“Plenty of time for that later.” Firmly, Cooper clapped an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder’s and dragged him back towards the kitchen.

 

 ** _Zero_**  
  
Alex and Chloe jumped up and down, clutching a sign reading ‘WELCOME HOME DAD’ that had balloons and crepe paper fluttering around the edges.

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Blaine warned them. “There’s probably a lot of people on his plane.”

Sebastian had been gone for three weeks. Visiting his sister. Getting away. They were supposed to be using the time to figure things out. But Blaine had spent the entire time feeling paralyzed and like he was trapped in some sort of limbo. How was he supposed to figure things out when he couldn't even breathe? 

“Dad!” Chole and Alex dropped their sign and scampered into the open arms of their father.

“Don’t ever leave for that long again,” Chloe demanded, poking him hard in the chest. “Do you hear me?”

“I hear you, baby girl,” Sebastian beamed. “I missed you. Both of you.” Fondly, he ruffled Alex’s hair.

Alex grabbed Sebastian’s suitcase and Chloe grabbed his hand and together the corralled him over to where Blaine was standing, holding the discarded sign.

“Hi,” Blaine said uncertainly, reaching his arms out for a brief hug.

“Hi.” Sebastian half-halfheartedly returned the hug. “How are you?”

“Fine. You?”

“Fine.” His voice almost cracked over the word. “I’m fine,” he repeated, trying to sound more sure this time.

“Okay.” Blaine held out his hand and took the suitcase from his husband. “Okay guys,” he looked to his children who had started bickering. “Let’s go home.” 


End file.
